


Meant For Me

by Soulstealer8



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family, inaccurate science, surprise villain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstealer8/pseuds/Soulstealer8
Summary: The world was changing for the better, but being Fire Lord didn't mean Zuko gets to bask entirely in the illusion of peace. At this point in his reign he's already experienced several attempts on his life. It's kept him awake at night multiple times, and with the support of his family and friends they're made just a little easier to move past.While at an event hosted in Ba Sing Se where he's faced with yet another assassination attempt, but gone horribly, horribly wrong, the life of one of Zuko's best friends gets put on the line... in his place.
Relationships: Aang & Hakoda (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Satoru (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Indirect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Some things in the story make a little more sense if you've read the comics, I just added a little more of my own spin on them though to make sense for this story.

Zuko sat straight and allowed himself to be lifted within his palanquin into the royal palace of Ba Sing Se. It must be cruel irony how the last time he was here he and his uncle thought they were serving tea to the Earth King. Now he’s here as an honored guest for a special event.

Once Zuko was set down and the curtains in front of him were opened he was in, what looked to be a massive and crowded ballroom he felt a little awkward having come in with his giant palanquin, which is actually really small in comparison to the Earth King's. Then again it’s his house. Coming in, in his palanquin wasn’t his idea, Aang said it was part of tradition according to the illustrations of royals entering these events from the historical documents. Everyone in the ballroom sat in the large ballroom in a huge circle of low tables crowded closely together so the center could be reserved for speakers and representatives, while everyone sat in cushion seats on the ground. If anything, from what Zuko noticed a few tables down Chief Hakoda looked as if he was the one out of place. Chief Arnook sat in his own portable blue throne surrounded by an entourage of northerners while Hakoda not indicating a hint of intimidation sat, face stoic, beside Sokka and Katara, and several other Water Tribesman. The rest of the room was filled with countless other governors, first class citizens, etc. from all over. King Bumi sat on top of a table near Aang, Toph, and where the rest of the south sat… nothing odd there. Childishly, Zuko thought bitterly why the rest of his friends had to sit all the way over there while he sat in smelling distance of Bosco next to King Kuei's palanquin. 

Once everyone was settled, and the murmuring among the guests settled down Aang stood to greet the room in his typical boisterous nature, “Greetings everyone!” Aang jumped out of his seat and into the center of the room. “For those of you who don’t know me, I'm Avatar Aang. 100 years ago the world lived together in harmony, and it’s thanks to events like today where we can all gather together as one people to bring prosperity to a world regaining its balance after so much hardship. This event is meant to be the first world government summit in nearly 200 years. These gatherings ended when Fire Lord Sozin started plotting and refused to attend early in his reign, leaving him unchecked and uncooperative to the rest of the world, and free to go off the deep end and attack. My friends and I decided to restore this old tradition after looking into some historical documents detailing how the world functioned in the past…” As Aang continued detailing what he learned from the historical documents, Zuko thought back on how guilty he felt for not having this knowledge in the first place his family having locked away these events of history in the palace archives where Aang found them. Sozin’s father and subsequently all of Zuko’s forefathers prior to Sozin used to attend these events until Sozin eventually broke from tradition early into his reign. This event for world leaders to gather together for a global dialogue about governmental process and policies with a focus on the issues of futurism, technology, innovation, etc. held the world together in the past. He'd hate to imagine what would happen if anyone in this room went astray now. The event was held annually in the past in various locations, but with the state the world was in post war countless world leaders agreed on restarting this event, but agreed to hold the event once every couple of years in different venues around the world to experience other cultures, but in the meanwhile to maintain primary focus on fixing the damages done to their nations. Since this was the Avatar's idea and the symbol for world peace naturally he'd be in attendance, and of course wherever the avatar went his girlfriend and esteemed water bending master was surely to follow, not just because her father is the chief of the Water Tribe, or because her older brother was appointed as Water Tribe ambassador. Sokka was mainly here for innovative reasons, he wanted to bring prosperity to the south and he also personally invited a friend of his known simply as, Mechanist. The inventor of the war balloon from what Sokka told Zuko once on their way to the Boiling Rock, and again through a letter several months before the summit. Sokka also wanted to advocate for this inventor's idea of a global delivery system to distribute raw materials, goods, packages, letters, etc. by using steam powered drones to fly across the world, delivering them to towns and cities through a delivery system of towers placed around the world, where postal workers would be waiting for them to drop off the deliveries and the rest would be distributed by man. It was a great idea to save on expensive shipments and imports of smaller packages, the system was much faster and efficient than messenger hawks, and they create new jobs for people who need them. Zuko already had several towers placed around small Fire Nation villages to provide them with more income and contact with the rest of the nation, while Sokka had a few built in Kyoshi Island and also back in his home. The Earth Kingdom owns a majority of the land masses, Mechanist could use extra funding to build more around the Earth Kingdom to make delivery distribution easier worldwide. Sokka had also mentioned Mechanist was at first fearful no one would sponsor or fund his invention considering his reputation working for both sides of the war, but Zuko assured them no one would be none the wiser. Many of the Fire Nation generals Mechanist had worked for were long since fired and/or arrested, and those who knew of him will either not be in attendance at the summit or never heard his name nor seen his face.

Toph to the surprise of the Gaang was also here, despite having a well-known disdain for these kinds of upperclass/governmental parties. Her innovative idea is the invention of metal bending itself. She was there representing her academy, even bringing some of her students to demonstrate what they’ve learned and how it’s been useful in cranefish Town working along side a refinary. Toph and her business partner, Satoru were here looking for sponsorships and other potential funders who are interested in what their united businesses have to offer in terms of innovation. Mechanist himself was certainly fascinated by the prospect of metal bending and what that could mean for future inventions. Zuko was just here because he’s another world leader, and all his friends were here, he wouldn’t dare pass up the chance to reunite with them all.

After the formalities, speeches, introductions, pitches, fascinating presentations, and demonstrations had passed, the event was in full swing with guests mingling and personally introducing themselves to one another and going into discussions of ideas and speeches that were well received versus those that weren’t, and basic socializing. Zuko sat around in his palanquin for most of the evening as was tradition according to Aang. He looked around and noticed King Kuei sitting in his own palanquin perfectly content with Bosco at his side allowing the guests to come to him. The Water Tribe chiefs, and King Bumi didn’t have to do this they wandered around the ballroom conversing freely. Zuko knew he wasn’t the type to sit around and have people come to him with greetings and formal discussions, though he didn’t have much of a choice for a while, he just sat, greeted, and conversed with people who came up to him. Some were still wary of him and others were eager to start peaceful relations with the Fire Nation. Zuko wasn’t really used to these kinds of events, the last time the palace held any parties before his rule was before the death of his cousin Lu Ten. Even then he was too young to really remember most of them, considering parties in the palace ceased after Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten left for the siege against the very city he's sitting in.

As the number of people approaching him began to dwindle Zuko noticed Sokka introducing his friend, Mechanist to potential financers somewhere in the middle of the room. He had a hand on Mechanist's shoulder while his other hand waved around erratically as he talked with a wealthy looking governor who was grinning and chuckling at Sokka’s enthusiastic explanations. Zuko made a weary grin, he was almost jealous, Sokka was charming potential business partners and probably doesn’t even realize it. Zuko would kill for those kinds of people skills, so far every conversation he's had tonight has nearly overwhelmed him with concealed awkwardness and anxiety. He was a king, he tried not to let it show, but with his country's background weighing over him and his own general awkwardness he was constantly anxious about accidentally saying the wrong thing.

“Typical, ash-maker.” Zuko's eyes widened as his ears picked up the voice of an irritated guest not too far from him. He turned and saw a bulky Earth Kingdom nobleman, with balding black hair, and a scruffy mustache that put Haru's to shame, dressed in long expensive robes. He was talking to another noble, wine glass in hand. “Look how he sits there like a spoiled child. I bet he thinks he’s above everyone else.” The man grumbled, while the other tried to cover his snickers. 

Zuko looked around, no one else seemed bothered by him sitting. If anything he assumed sitting would make others feel more comfortable with him. Then again he wasn’t enjoying it as much as the next guy.

“Hey Sparky! You've been busy all night. Having any fun in there?” Toph grinned mischievously as she approached Zuko’s palanquin. Satoru came up beside her, looking flustered at how she addressed the Fire Lord. 

“Uhm…please forgive my associate your highness, I'm sure she didn’t mean…” 

Zuko couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the younger man's anxiety. Toph giggled too, no doubt having done this for two reasons; because she can, and to raise a young teenager’s blood pressure. Zuko smiled looking at the two. “Don’t worry about it, Toph and I are close personal friends. You must be Satoru.” Zuko decided to use this as an excuse to stand and greet Toph with a warm hug and Shake Satoru's hand formally. Toph affectionately punched Zuko’s arm, and she grinned as she sensed Satoru's heart skip a beat and jaw drop at her. 

“C’mon, your royal sparky pants, you look like you could use a drink!” Toph yanked at Zuko’s sleeve to start walking with her, and Zuko agreed in silent relief to get away from that damn palanquin. He turned and smiled at Satoru to join them, which he did nervously, but happily. Zuko leaned in close to Toph and whispered slyly, “You must love listening to his heartbeat.” Toph's face heated in red, “Oof!” as she elbowed Zuko from behind.

“Sh-shut up!” Zuko chuckled at her expense. He turned to face Satoru who finally caught up to them.

“So Toph tells me you’re partnership has developed…” Another punch to the arm, “at the refinary!” Zuko clarified through clenched teeth, as he sent a useless glare towards Toph. “things sounded like they’re going pretty well over at Cranefish Town, your partnership has been keeping Toph’s students on their toes… despite some controversy.” Satoru gave Zuko a tired smile at the reference of the bender vs non bender, vs machine debacles that started plaguing Cranefish Town. 

“I’m afraid things got a little overwhelming for a while. But thanks to your donation of a delivery tower many people were able to find new jobs and drop the issue. The people of Cranefish Town are very grateful. As am I, it’s certainly helped in getting in raw materials on time for production.” Zuko smiled. He had indeed donated funds to build a delivery tower in Cranefish Town, however that only came to pass thanks to Sokka’s negotiations and persuasion of the town's stubborn governor. It wasn’t even Sokka’s place to speak, but he stepped in anyway. 

Toph found a server and grabbed some drinks from them for her friends. Zuko was starting to feel a lot more relaxed now hanging out with Toph for a while. Satoru had respectfully bowed out to catch up with Mechanist and Sokka while Zuko and Toph casually wandered around the room. He felt a little guilty though. He felt he should be doing more work at this summit. He stumbled in surprise when Aang and Katara ran up to him excitedly. “Great to see you up and about.” Aang said. 

“It’s great to see you Zuko.” Katara added. “I was afraid you'd be sitting the whole night.” Zuko greeted his friends, and turned to Toph who gripped his arm. 

“Will you stop that?” The three of them tilted their heads in confusion. “I’m sensing your, 'I-should-be-doing-more-work-I-feel-guilty heartbeat.' Will you please relax?” 

“Yeah Zuko. We've already done a lot tonight. Have a cookie, dance with someone!” Aang said. Zuko grimaced awkwardly. He still hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with the other world leaders. Chief Hakoda and King Bumi had both kindly greeted him after the presentations to check up on him. Which was nice to have more adult figures looking out for him, but didn’t get to discuss more in terms of peace treaties and trade agreements or anything else geopolitical or socioeconomic. Despite the couple years after the war he still wasn’t quite used to being surrounded by people who were just nice yet. Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Look around you Zuko. The whole world is having a good time. You should too.” With that the four of them gathered around a table to talk and have something to eat. Zuko hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Sokka finally slinked over to their group carrying a plate stacked with food and a wine glass. 

“Hey guys!” 

“Hey Sokka! You really been working.” Aang commented. 

“Yeah. Don’t think I didn’t hear you shmoozing all the Earth kingdom nobles in sight.” Toph teased. 

“I’m just doing my friend a solid.” Sokka said and settled beside Zuko at the table. He turned to Zuko and slung an arm around him in playful greeting. 

“FireLord Zuko it’s been too long, buddy!” Zuko laughed and squeezed an arm around Sokka’swaist. 

“Good to see you too buddy.” With that Sokka turned to Toph yet again.

“And for the record, you may call it shmoozing, I call it advocating… and business.” The Gaang laughed, sat back and talked. 

Now the event really was in full swing with guests enjoying themselves, music playing, and enjoying food from all over the world. The light was dimming making it perfect for guests to hit the dance floor. It was fun hearing Aang go into details about his adventures, and festivals he used to attend around the world.

“Zuko do you know any dances performed in the Fire Nation in the past?” Aang asked. 

“Fraid not. Dancing’s... never been a thing for me.” Zuko admitted. 

“How’bout I show you some?” Zuko didn’t argue, Aang was going to do it anyway. He jumped up and did a move called the phoenix flight around the table. Chief Hakoda came by to ask his daughter to dance, which Katara happily accepted. “And this is called the camelephant strut.” Aang demonstrated the dances again and Sokka stood up. 

“C’mon guys. Let’s not let Aang dance alone.” Sokka and Toph made there way to Aang and started dancing in synch with him, who grinned at them. After a moment Sokka turned back to Zuko who wasn’t quite ready to dance. Sokka gestured at Toph and Aang letting them know he'd be right back. 

“C'mon buddy!” Sokka extended a hand to Zuko. Zuko sighed and stood up. Sokka grabbed their wine glasses. “You might need this.” Sokka handed Zuko his wine glass. The two made their way back to the dance floor and stood face to face. “Follow my lead.” Sokka started demonstrating the steps to one of Aang’s dances. Sokka took a gulp and finished what was left of his drink as he danced. Zuko did the same and did his best to do the same. He was having more fun this way. Following Sokka's lead and adding his own flare to it. “Ha, ha! Now you’re getting it!” Zuko wasn’t sure. He felt a little silly. He felt Sokka grab his free hand and his eyes shot up to meet his. Sokka grinned and started moving in sync with Zuko. He spun himself around playfully still holding Zuko’s hand and made Zuko do the same. The two laughed and ket go and continued swaying to the music on their own. Zuko eventually stopped caring about everyone around the room. He wanted to have a good time with his friend.

“I bet you don’t party this hard back home!” Sokka joked, clearly mocking Zuko’s lack of dancing skill. Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted. 

“Funny. That could change you know.” Zuko said. 

“You could use my help with that, you know.” Sokka offered teasingly. He was about to crack a mindless joke to Zuko about his own dad’s dancing across the room when Zuko was stopped by a woman holding a wine glass asking him if he wanted a refill. Zuko shrugged and accepted the offer. Sokka smirked about to offer his glass to the woman, but as soon as she was done serving Zuko she walked away. 

“Hey! She left without offering me any!” Sokka whined. Zuko smirked and gently rocked his drink in front of Sokka.

“Looks like you gotta build up your reputation some more.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean your royal highness?” Sokka crossed his arms.

“She must've not have noticed you is all.” Zuko joked with a shrug. He laughed at Sokka’s overdramatic affronted look. 

“How could she not notice me. I’m literally dancing with the fire lord.” Zuko giggled having felt tipsy for a while now. Maybe accepting one more drink wasn’t a great idea. Before he could decide on drinking it Sokka swiped the glass from his hand.

“Hey!” Zuko said. Sokka grinned.  
“I took the time teaching you how to dance. Consider this payment.” Zuko crossed his arms in annoyance. Sokka smirked and took a small swig of the drink. Zuko huffed, about to make a playful remark how drinking from the same cup is usually tradition reserved for Fire Nation weddings. If the summit took place in Zuko’s palace the two would be unofficially married. But before Zuko can say any of that Sokka’s face went pale, he shakily dropped the glass and it shattered beneath them. Zuko sobered up instantly, but the room filled with white noise and time slowed as Sokka hoarsely coughed. He reached up to his throat struggling to breathe. Zuko’s face fell to shock, he reached out to grip Sokka’s shoulder as the other went down to his knees, Zuko followed suit. Sokka desperately reached fingers into his mouth trying to cough up the substance. Zuko whipped his head around with ears clogged in fear, barely able to hear the sound of his own voice he frantically shouted,

"Help! Help! Someone, get Katara!" Zuko couldn't hear the music stopping abruptly, and the guests staring in shock at the commotion.   
“Sokka! Look at me! Stay awake!” Zuko wrapped his arm around Sokka's shoulder to hold him up. He reached a hand up to Sokka's jaw to lift his face, his eyelids were weighing heavy, and what Zuko can see were bleary and unfocused. Zuko's breath became ragged as he tried to get Sokka's attention again. He felt his eyes fill with tears at Sokka's weakening responses. He vaguely heard Katara, Hakoda, and their friends scream Sokka's name as they ran towards them and the crowd scrambling out of their way, he barely registered the strong grip of King Bumi’s hands pulling him away so Katara and Hakoda can check on Sokka. Zuko grit his teeth in rage he frantically looked around the room... and he saw red. The serving woman, whine bottle clutched to her chest was running her way down the palace corridor. Zuko grunted as he ripped himself away from King Bumi’s grasp and gave chase and all the noise came rushing back no everything went back to his ears. Zuko heard shocked screams and gasps of the various guests behind him now. Zuko persued the woman down the corridor. He was about to send a blast of fire directly towards the woman but was stopped when he found himself trapped in an Earth cone, and so was she. Zuko struggled to look around behind him. Aang was there, eyes glowing white. 


	2. Debt

Zuko gapped at Aang as he steadily walked towards them. 

“Aang! Let me out of here. She's the one who…!” 

“I think you made that clear Zuko.” Zuko’s eyes widened at the strength of a thousand Avatar voices coming from Aang at once. Zuko watched as Aang took a breath, closed his eyes and revealed his normal ones again. “I’m angry too, but I wanted to stop you before doing something you’d regret.” Zuko grit his teeth in anger. 

“She served us poison Aang!” Zuko shouted to justify what he wanted to do to her. 

“I know. But the thing is, we have to know why.” Several guards and King Kuei appeared behind Aang. 

“Guards, apprehend the assassin and take her to the cells for interrogation.” King Kuei stated firmly.

The woman was released and she tried to duck away from the guards but Aang earth bent her feet from running, the guards shoved her to her knees, removed the wine bottle and cuffed her.

Aang let Zuko go from the Earth cone the same time the woman confessed, “It was meant for the Fire Lord!” Aang turned to Zuko in confusion. The confession made Zuko's unbridled rage resurface instantly, cementing the fact Sokka had accidentally taken a hazardous fall for him, he charged straight for her. Aang had no choice but to trap Zuko’s again when he got too close. Zuko breathed fire that went dangerously near her face as he roared, “Who sent you!” The woman whimpered turning away from him. Aang watched as the guards instinctively went on the defensive, he forcibly pulled Zuko back to him. 

“Zuko! We'll have to find that out later. Right now Sokka needs us.” Zuko’s breathing was heavy, he sent one more glare at the assassin being in cuffs. He forced himself to calm down and he was released Aang gripped his arm. They watched as the guards stood her up, released her feet and led her away. Zuko stared at the guard holding the wine bottle. 

“Let me have that.” The guard stared at Zuko incredulously. 

“But, your majesty this is evidence…” 

“The poison inside could be useful in saving Sokka.” The guard looked to King Kuei who nodded. Zuko grabbed it and followed Aang back to the ballroom, sending one last glare at the distraught woman. 

Aang and Zuko ran back to Sokka’s side where Katara, glassy eyed, was trying to stabilize him as best she could, she wasn’t used to working with poison. Hakoda was running his fingers through his son's hair worryingly. 

“Toph. How’s his heart doing?” Katara asked voice thick. Toph swallowed as she sensed the faint breaths coming from Sokka on the ground. 

“His heart beat is faint, but he’s stable now.” “Katara let out a breath. It wasn’t ideal but a small relief. 

“Dad. We need to move Sokka somewhere safer, he can’t stay here.” King Kuei stepped in to offer them a guest room in the palace. All the guests stared on in alarm at the situation. You could spot the sad faces who knew Sokka within the crowd. Mechanist, Teo, Satoru, Toph’s students, Chief Arnook, and King Bumi. Hakoda stood to lift Sokka from the ground as Katara continued stabilizing him. They began to follow a servant down a hall way. 

“I’ll be right up. I have to stay with King Kuei to dismiss everyone.” Aang said to the others. Zuko stayed back with Aang. He didn’t have it in him to face the crowd right now. He felt this was his fault, he doesn’t know if anyone else heard the woman's confession, but they couldn’t blame him anymore than he was already blaming himself for this. As much as he wanted to be beside Sokka right now he felt he would be completely useless at the moment. Zuko hung back discretely at the mouth of the hall way where the others had taken Sokka. He watched as Aang addressed the crowd and apologized for how the night came to an end. 

“We came here together today to look towards a positive future as one world. From what we witnessed tonight not everyone is ready for that change… One of my best friends was harmed tonight at the expense of resisting change. Right now I want nothing more than to ensure he can be saved…” 

“Go on then Aang.” Aang startled at the interruption by King Bumi. “Save the formalities for when I’m not in the room. What’s most important right now is what’s best for Sokka’s health.” King Bumi turned to face everyone. “Party’s over folks. If this was your best friend hurt tonight you'd want to be there for them too. You know the drill, get home safely, so the avatar can focus on looking after his friend. We’ll meet again in better circumstances in a year or so.” 

Countless nobles and guests left the palace at once. The only ones who stayed behind were those who knew Sokka, whom Zuko noticed earlier. 

“Why are you all staying?” Aang asked. Teo rolled up and was the first to speak. “We want to know if there’s anything we can do to help.”

“Medical isn’t my field, but I'll offer any services I can provide.” Mechanist added. 

“We’re all concerned about Sokka.” Satoru added addressing himself and Toph’s students, Ho Tun, The Dark One, and Penga. 

“We want to be here in support if we can?” Penga said with the others agreeing behind her. Aang smiled faintly at them, and turned to Chief Arnook. 

“Sokka was there for my daughter in her last moments. I'd be damned if I couldn’t do anything for Sokka in return now.” 

_My first girlfriend turned into the moon._

Sokka’s words hit Zuko abruptly as he stared at Chief Arnook. This man… couldn’t have been her father, could he? Chief Arnook wouldn’t say this out loud, but if worst came to worst, he knew the feeling of abruptly going through the loss of one’s own flesh and blood. He wouldn’t allow his fellow Chief, Hakoda to go throw this alone. He prayed he wouldn’t have to. “I would also like to oversee the interrogation of the assassin and find out more about who she was working for.” Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook gripped arms in camaraderie.

Bumi didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. At least not to Aang. 

“Thank you all for your support. I know Sokka will appreciate it.” 

* * *

Once the others were in the room Katara ignored the bed and asked Toph to earth bend a 7 x 3 ft; 8” deep rectangle in the ground. Toph did it without question and Katara and Hakoda placed Sokka inside it. She let go of stabilizing Sokka with one hand and released the rest of the water from her pouch into the hole and began waving back and forth across Sokka’s body. 

Zuko and Aang were stopped by a rushing maid on her way to the kitchen for a barrel of water for Sokka and Katara. They decided to follow her and help. Once they got there the barrel was fundamentally useless, and Zuko wasn’t needed to help carry it Aang water bent the water out of the barrel and guided it to the room. For a brief moment Zuko understood Sokka’s passed inferiority complex without bending. It was actually a feeling he was familiar with. One he hadn’t felt in a long time. When they got to the room Aang filled the whole Sokka was placed in. He poured until Katara asked them to stop. Zuko observed how the water glowed gliding across Sokka’s unconscious body. Toph stood close to Katara to monitor Sokka’s heart beat. 

As time went on Zuko looked down at the wine bottle feeling useless. His friend had accidentally saved his life on a whim and he felt that there was nothing he could do. Sokka had taken his place, poisoned and dying for him. Despite the number of attempts on his life, it was never this close. Sokka had no right paying for it. Zuko glanced at Sokka's slack form and turned away, his skin was losing color. And all Zuko could think, how someone so lively should ever be reduced to this? Zuko shut his eyes tight and turned away. 

_This happened because of me. That poison was meant for me._

Zuko set the bottle onto a drawer and stepped out onto the balcony and sunk down behind a wall beside the door and hid his face. Zuko didn’t know what to think other than a constant stream of self blame. They were getting too comfortable in a warless world that lead to a careless moment on Zuko’s and Sokka’s part. Zuko should've known better. Known what? Even he wasn’t certain. But he knew he wasn’t the only one hoping this was a bad dream, and tomorrow they'll wake up and the world was peaceful again the way it was yesterday, where they can delude themselves into believing stopping Ozai fixed everything. But it hasn’t. Despite their efforts they’re are still people out there not willing to change their ways. Ozai sympathizers left and right back home, who for all he knew probably instigated this attempt on his life. Sokka wasn’t an idealist, but he was the idea guy. 

_Damn it! If I was in his place right now he'd be up on his feet doing something to help in his own Sokka way! … But, what would he do?_

Zuko knew what he felt like doing. He wanted to sneak passed the guards guarding the cells and demand information out of that woman. 

_Who sent her? Where are they? What poison did she use? Is there an antidote? Zuko startled when someone stepped outside in front of him._

“What are you doing down there?” Zuko stared up at Chief Hakoda of all people holding the wine bottle. 

“Chief Hakoda? Shouldn’t you be inside?” It didn’t look as if Zuko was going to stand just yet. So Hakoda crouched down to sit beside Zuko. 

“Aang mentioned the assassin confessed the poison was meant for you before she was led away.” He showed the wine bottle to Zuko. Zuko’s eyes fell to the ground. 

“It should be me in there instead of Sokka.” Zuko muttered, Hakoda's eyes widened. “This is all my fault. My presence lured assassins here, and now Sokka’s paying for my carelessness.” Hakoda gripped his hand over Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Neither one of you deserve to be in that position.” Hakoda didn’t yell, but he looked Zuko dead in the eyes as he spoke firmly. Like he was talking to a fellow warrior. Who knew how many he had to talk out of survivor's guilt in the midst of battle. “If I know my son at all, he's a warrior at heart. He just took a fall for you. He speaks highly of you, he won’t hold this against you. No one in there will.” Zuko glanced in the direction of the room. “Since you say Sokka is paying a price, maybe you can help us pay that debt.” Zuko blinked up at Hakoda completely lost now. 

“I- I'll pay anything for Sokka’s sake. I…” Hakoda patted Zuko’s shoulder. 

“That’s not quite what I meant.” Zuko closed his mouth to listen. “I heard from one of the guards the woman’s not talking. She claims to not know anything about the poison or how it’s cured. She's definitely not saying who sent her either…” Hakoda trailed off for a moment in thought before continuing, “I figured it’s up to us to figure out how to save Sokka. The most Katara can do right now is keep him stable.”Hakoda’s eyes softened sadly, “I’m worried she might exhaust herself.”

“How are we going to find a cure?” Zuko asked.

“I had the guards find an herbalist who specializes in poisons summoned to the palace to look into this. There should be one in this city somewhere, and they should be arriving soon.”

“That sounds like something Sokka would do.” Zuko said. Hakoda smiled faintly.   
Nearly an hour later a guard announced the arrival of the herbalist. Zuko, Aang, and Hakoda had all gone towards the palace entrance to see him. The herbalist brought a leather case with him and introduced himself briefly already up to speed with the situation.  
“May I see the wine bottle?” Hakoda passed the bottle to the herbalist who opened it and gave a small whiff of it.

“Hm, curious.” The herbalist muttered mostly to himself. The three of them watched as he poured some wine into a vial and closed it. He began digging through his case pulling out 4 beakers and a series of tubes and a round bottle flask and connected them all together. The last things were a pair of spark rocks and a candle. He finished the odd set up by twisting the vial of poisoned wine into a tube that led down into a glass bottle. There as another tube attached to the top near the vial's placement that lead down into three separate tubes into their own 4 separate beakers on the table. He grabbed the spark rocks and lit the candle and placed it under the round bottle where the wine had fallen. 

“If you don’t mind me asking. What is this whole thing for?” Aang asked gesturing at the whole chemistry set up. Zuko wouldn’t admit out loud, but he also has no idea what he’s looking at, or what its purpose is.

“it’s a fractional distillation set up.” The herbalist answered paying them absolute no mind as he watched the wine begin to boil. At the blank looks both Aang and Zuko were giving him, Hakoda decided to answer.

“It’s a chemistry set designed to isolate ingredients of a liquid. If I'm guessing right, you’re trying to isolate the poison from the rest of the wine so you can identify what it is.” 

“Hey, that sounds like something Sokka built when were stuck in a swamp once. He poured dirty water into an empty pumpkin and built a roof over it with leaves and sticks. He said the sun heat filtered clean water out to the top and dripped out of the leaves.” Aang said looking proud of himself for remembering most of what Sokka said. Zuko felt impressed. Sokka once dumbfounded him by telling him he was the co-inventor of the war balloon. He knew Sokka was brilliant, though he didn’t travel with them long enough to see Sokka’s knack for survival. The thought alone gave Zuko some hope Sokka will fight to survive this. He could see Hakoda give off a sense of fatherly pride in Sokka’s thinking. He can only compare it to the look in Uncle Iroh’s eyes, and was the exact opposite of any look Ozai had ever given him. Then the herbalist spoke again.

“Your friend sounds very intelligent. I wish this issue were that simple. By separating the ingredients of the whine I'm risking separating the ingredients of the poison used. I hope most of it drops into one of these round flasks down here so I can configure what was used to make it. From there I would be able to prescribe the appropriate antidote.” Several moments later the four beakers started filling with the isolated ingredients of the wine. A strange near colorless liquid dripped into a beaker that caught both Zuko’s and the herbalist's attention. After observing it for a moment the herbalist pulled out a glove and a tiny plug to stop the tube from continuing dripping the possibly poisonous substance and removed the flame from under the wine in the round bottle flask. He grabbed the beaker and observed it. Zuko could see the eyes of the herbalist widening. He could tell Hakoda caught it too when he stood up and asked, “What is it? What are we working with here?” 

“Hold on.” The herbalist picked up a pair of metal tweezers and prodded at the substance. He set it down, plugged the other tubes and prodded at the other ingredients, the isolated water, the alcohol, and the fermented grape juice. He must’ve seen something inside because his expression began to turn grave. A tense silence settled in the room as he carefully set down bits and pieces of varying herbs on a handkerchief. Herbalist carefully studied each of them. He looked up with a conclusion.

“It’s a miracle your friend is alive at all… this concoction is made of unique herbs from an island in the Fire Nation.” 

“It had to have come from Ozai sympathizers.” Zuko blurted out. He's not surprised the poison came from the Fire Nation considering who it was meant for, having it confirmed only solidified who he'll have to brutally hunt down later. 

“There’s a problem with that theory.” The herbalist stated catching everyone off guard. “Ordinarily this brand of poison is tasteless and odorless,” the description of it made Zuko’s eyes widen, “victims usually show no symptoms, it’s completely untraceable. Judging from the description of how Ambassador Sokka reacted to the poison, and as you can see from the sight of the mess of herbs here…”

“Whoever made this concoction must've been unfamiliar with the herbs and botched it. Therefore, not from that Fire Nation island, and possibly not Fire Nation at all.” Hakoda concluded. Zuko was surprised at how Hakoda connected those dots so quickly, but he was reeling over the description of the poison. It was familiar. He knew exactly what it was. His mother had told him the story when they reunited. It’s supposed to be an old family secret. Unfortunately with this knowledge came with extra concerning news. Who ever ordered Zuko dead in the first place wasn’t Fire Nation. Adding one more no-name enemy to the list. Hakoda continued speaking. “That leaves us with one more dilemma. How do we get an antidote?” The herbalist became solemn. 

“I’m afraid I’m now out of my depth here.” Hakoda grit his teeth, shut his eyes, and turned away in disappointment. Aang’s face looked heart broken. Zuko stood up determinedly. 

“You said there was a Fire Nation island where these poisonous herbs came from. Can you specify which one?” 

“Hira’a.”

Zuko and Aang locked eyes at an instant. 

“I may not be able to help anymore. But if you can find an herbalist on Hira'a who is familiar with these herbs they may be able to help you.” 

Zuko knew exactly who to look for, and not for the first time. 

* * *

Hakoda, Zuko, Aang and everyone waiting in the ball room went back up to check on Sokka. Katara was still busy at work trying to stop the spread of the poison. 

“I think I'm getting closer to stopping the spread. But if we leave the poison stuck in his body… I'm scared to imagine what would happen to him. He is starting to be more responsive now though.” 

“Has he said anything?” Hakoda asked. 

“No. He's been responsive, as in grunts and painful groans. My healing water is the only thing that’s been easing the pain.” 

Aang and Zuko crouched down on either side of Katara to look closer at Sokka.   
“Sorry to do this, but we have to make a trip to my mom’s home in Hira'a,” Zuko started, “ she was trained by a master herbalist, I think she may be able to find an antidote for this. ”

“Then you should get going.” Replied Toph.

“Sokka’s not well enough for travel. You'll have to go without us. I need Toph here to monitor his heart beat.” Said Katara. Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. 

“You gonna be alright?” 

“It’s not me you should be worried about.” 

Aang looked down towards Sokka’s unconscious form “We’re going to do whatever it takes to save you... Hang in there until we get back.” Zuko took one last look at his friend. He doesn’t how things will ever be the same after this, or if he'll ever forgive himself for what happened tonight. Agni forbid, he was half terrified Sokka will blame him. 

_I'm going to make this up to you._

He and Aang stood up so Hakoda can say a quick goodbye to his children. Before the three of them left Hakoda laid a hand on Mechanist's shoulder to get his attention. 

“Those delivery drones Sokka was advocating for you. If you have any you can send to Hira'a at any moment… I'd like to stay updated on his condition.” 

“You have my word.” 

* * *

Appa and Momo were resting atop the Jasmine Dragon. Momo looked down and spotted Aang at the shop's entrance where he Zuko, and Hakoda greeted Iroh. Momo jumped off Appa frantically getting Appa's attention to look. 

“It’s a shame to hear what’s happened to Sokka.” Iroh said to the three of them solemnly. 

“It could’ve been far worse.” Said Hakoda. “According to the herbalist Sokka was lucky the concoction was botched, otherwise he could’ve died in his sleep."

“We wanted to let you know before we left.” Aang said. 

Iroh laid a hand on Hakoda’s shoulder, “I will go accompany them, and help keep an eye on them for you.” Hakoda thanked him. 

Aang called Appa down to the ground so they could climb on. Iroh noticed Zuko had been in solemn silence the whole time. He noticed a tense look in his eye. He grabbed Zuko’sarm before he climbed up Appa. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Zuko stayed silent for a moment longer. 

“Can we talk about it until after we come back with the antidote?” Iroh closed his eyes and nodded. 

Zuko, Hakoda, and Aang all rose up on Appa and made their journey to Hira'a. 

* * *

“Can you tell us where you’re from?” The guard asked the woman in the cell. 

“Earth Kingdom sir.” The woman sat in an indignant heap in the corner of her cell looking downward. 

“Why would a woman who has suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation, came to Ba Sing Se as a refugee, be part of a scheme to bring down the current Fire Lord, who helped put an end to the war, and is the most benevolent ruler the world has seen in over a century? What do you as a citizen of the Earth Kingdom have to gain from it?” King Kuei asked. The woman responded with silence. 

“Why go through the trouble of poisoning Ambassador Sokka when your target was Fire Lord Zuko?” Chief Arnook asked.

“No sir. It wasn’t my intention to harm him. I recall ignoring him on purpose. He's of know value to my employer.” Arnook glared at the woman. “While we're on the subject,” the woman continued her eyes never looked up, “if you claim Fire Lord Zuko is so benevolent, why isn’t he the one on death's door at the moment?” Arnook raised a brow at her. “You have to wonder how he evaded the attack. Do you think he might’ve known and offered the drink to the ambassador instead?”

“That’s a repulsive accusation! Why would he do anything like that in a time of peace, and to a friend of his no less?” King Kuei shouted. 

“I don’t believe you’re one to talk your highness.” The woman shot back bluntly.

“Even so,” Chief Arnook interjected, “Fire Lord Zuko has nothing to gain by killing Ambassador Sokka. You’re accusation is moot.”

“Think of it as a necessary precaution to keep in the back of your head about the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko comes from a long line of war mongers. After all the world’s conflicts can’t be resolved over night.” 

“You’ve certainly proven that.” A guard interjected tersely.  
“Your Majesty. Chief Arnook,” another guard spoke up, “we need a name for the records.” 

“Will you answer your name?” King Kuei asked. 

Her eyes finally lifted to meet theirs. 

“Joo Dee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready cause chapter 3 might get a little chaotic.
> 
> (Before anyone asks why no one recognized Joo Dee, this is a different Joo Dee, who doesn't smile.)


End file.
